


Innocent Betrayal - Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Parasite, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Betrayal, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: So yeah, I now finished this oneshot so yeahBasing this on my own (kinda) AU of Among Us from how the Imposters are created, like the aliens can turn innocent crew mates into imposters like infecting themThat all I got so yeahEnjoy
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Innocent Betrayal - Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I now finished this oneshot so yeah
> 
> Basing this on my own (kinda) AU of Among Us from how the Imposters are created, like the aliens can turn innocent crew mates into imposters like infecting them
> 
> That all I got so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

Innocent Betrayal - Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin

He couldn't remember the last time the area had been eerily quiet. Even though the night time was quiet, there were still noises coming from the machines along with soft breathing throughout the station and since the crew are in space, the emptiness from outside the station made everything a bit louder and easier to hear from inside but not tonight. He remembered how it all started.

It all happened a few weeks ago when they found the lone meteorite floating with a high radiation reading which had peaked the scientists' interest enough to bring the meteorite into the ship. At first, Henry didn't bother with it much and letting the scientists have their fun examining it as he went on, completing his daily tasks and talking to the other crew mates. It wasn't until a few days after the discovery when a body had been discovered, making everyone panic. After the first body was discovered, everything soon went downhill as fear and paranoia started to fill the air as everyone started suspecting each other and much to Henry's fear, the captains had created an emergency meeting in which everyone have to vote who were the one that is killing. Within two weeks, the crew mates quickly dwindle down and no matter how many people they had voted out, the murder was still happening. Even with the distrust in the air, Henry can count how many people he can trust with on one hand.

Letting out a silent sigh, Henry started to head to the weapon's room since he knew someone would be there until he bumped into someone and when he look to see, he saw that it was Reginald whom was looking at him distrustfully.

"Hello Henry" Reg cautiously greeted the other while keeping a good distance between them as Henry simply nodded as his greeting, "Hey" he signed, not really feeling up to speaking. Reg simply narrow his eyes at the other, "Where...are you heading off to?" the older man asked in a slight suspicious tone which Henry didn't let it bother him. "I'm just heading to the weapon's room to finish up the last of my tasks" Henry truthfully signed as Reg stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding and soon walked off.

Henry watched him leave for a few more moments before continuing off towards his destination. It only took a few minutes until he got to the room and when he stepped in, Henry suddenly saw someone that made him smile.

"Henry!" Charles happily greeted him with a grin once he noticed the other walking in. "Hey Charles" Henry greeted back as he walked up to the smaller, "Did you finish all your tasks?" he soon asked which Charles nodded, "Yep, about five minutes ago" he answered with a smile which Henry couldn't help but smile back.

No matter what anyone says, Henry can always trust Charles to have his back and in return, swore to keep Charles safe.

"Hey Henry" Charles suddenly asked him, getting his attention, "After you finish your tasks, want to hang out a bit?" he asked with a small smile which made Henry's heart flutter a bit before giving him a smile and nodding. "Of course" he signed making Charles perk up happily, "Awesome!"

Suddenly the lights started to flicker causing both men to stare up at the ceiling where the lights were before quickly looking towards the doorway when the metal door suddenly slammed closed. Without realizing, Henry slightly moved in front of Charles in a protective manner while looking around. "G-Guess we have to wait for the doors to open up" Charles stated with a slight stutter as Henry nodded. Soon both of their eyes started to adjust to the darkness as the lights fully turned off, leaving the screens and the buttons as a light source.

Blinking a bit, Henry soon let breathed out before turning around to face Charles while raising his arms to sign something to the smaller when he was suddenly pushed back.

Henry let out a startled grunt but before he could do anything, he felt a sudden weight on his waist followed by a strong grip on both his arms, holding them down and it took him a few seconds for his vision to adjust to the sudden movement to finally see Charles above him with the light from the screen illuminate him from behind.

Henry started to feel his face heating up at the suddenly position they were in but the heat soon faded away when he suddenly noticed a change which made his blood turn cold and his heart beating in his ears.

From what he could see from the light, Charles' eyes had changed colors from light green and white to blood red and pitch black along with sharp teeth and a long thin tongue hanging out which followed by a black liquid staining his lips and chin.

Henry's mouth became wide open as a way to let out a startle scream as he was staring up at Charles as the horror realization of who was the one that was killing everyone. The man above him let out a small giggle before leaning down close to Henry's face, "Just relax Henry~" Charles coos out, "I'm not going to kill you" he told the mute as he removes one of his hands from Henry's arm, unfortunately the mute was in complete shock to move or even notice, as reached up to cup Henry's jawline somehow it felt so loving to the other.

"What..." Henry couldn't help but mouth out the word before his lips was covered by Charles' and for a second, Henry couldn't help but slightly kiss back while clenching his eyes shut for a second before they snapped out when he felt a thick glob slip into his mouth and the second Charles pull away, Henry started coughing and breathing heavily.

"Shhh~ Don't fight it" Charles softly said as he covered Henry's nose and mouth, forcing him to swallow whatever it was in his mouth. A few seconds later, Henry suddenly arched his back while letting out a silent scream as a sharp pain went throughout his body before it followed by a burning heat making Henry struggle from underneath Charles.

Soon enough his vision started to get black spots making him panic which didn't help with the pain before his whole body slowly became numb as he became too tired to keep his eyes open making him fearful. But before he could try to force himself to stay away, Henry felt a gentle touch as fingers went through his hair in a comforting manner followed by a loving coo in his ear which lured him into sleep with the last thought in his mind was Charles.


End file.
